


Lonesome Town

by dzrbwj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Where he only dies, alternative universe, and Lily just. Doesn't show up, overall sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzrbwj/pseuds/dzrbwj
Summary: The couple already had lost several friends, close friends, and even though they loved each other, they expected their little love story to end brutally.
Relationships: James Potter/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Lonesome Town

A loud, deafening noise, a heart wrenching scream, and the sound of his body hitting the floor.

_ “James!”  _ Y/n screamed out, running downstairs as fast as she could.

Her loved one was laying on the floor, in a pool of blood, against the wall.

The two of them were expecting something like that to happen. Ever since they had left Hogwarts, it’s almost like they were bound to a disaster, but they had managed to be happy. One could say they had rushed their way through life by getting married right after graduation, and by buying a small house a year after their wedding. But they were happy. They were truly happy with the small world they had created out of scratch.

With the Wizarding War that was happening, they were both utterly prepared for a disaster. The couple already had lost several friends, close friends, and even though they loved each other, they expected their little love story to end brutally.

And it was happening.

Someone had broken in their house, and had attacked James, who just happened to be downstairs at the time. He didn’t have time to properly defend himself, he just managed to kick the intruder out, to the expense of his life.

_ “James!” _ Y/n repeated, expecting a sign of life from him, as she kneeled and sat down next to him.

He managed to look at her, his eyes looking drained and empty from all the liveliness he had in him.

She looked at his wounds, and quickly enough, she knew it was the end, and so did he. With a lot of struggle, James took her hand into his, and smiled at his loved one.

Y/n bursted into tears. James softly squeezed her hand, with the little energy that still inhabited his body.

_ “Don’t cry, sweetheart.” _ He whispered, with difficulty.  _ “It’s alright. It doesn’t hurt as much as everyone says” _ , he chuckled, coughing blood.

Y/n’s tears doubled in intensity, as she softly caressed his face, that still felt warm.

_ “Darling, please.” _ James painfully stretched his arm to wipe off the tears off his face, slightly smiling.  _ “Can I ask you something?” _

She nodded in confusion, letting his warm hand go away from her face.

_ “Can you sing for me? Your voice is soothing.” _ James asked, doing tired puppy eyes to his lover.

More tears fell down her face, as she blurted out a painful  _ ‘yes’ _ .

_ There’s a place, where lovers go, _

_ To cry their troubles away. _

_ And they call it lonesome town, _

_ Where the broken hearts stay. _

His blood was slowly drying on her hands. He was still holding on tightly to her hand, but she could feel that he was letting go.

_ You can buy a dream or two, _

_ To last you all through the years. _

_ And the only price you pay, _

_ Is a heart full of tears. _

His eyes slowly closed. Unconsciously, y/n squeezed his hand harder, which awoke him a little. James smiled, sadly muttering another  _ ‘Don’t cry, please.’ _ followed by a soft  _ ‘I love you, y/n’ _ , closing his eyes.

_ Going down to lonesome town, _

_ Where the broken hearts stay. _

_ Going down to lonesome town, _

_ To cry my troubles away. _

_ “I love you so much James.” _ She said, choking on her tears.  _ “So much.” _ She squeezed his hand, and caressed his face.

But his hand no longer felt as warm as usual, and neither did his face. He wasn’t fighting her anymore to have the last  _ ‘I love you’ _ of the conversation.

He let her win, this time.


End file.
